Landau, L. D., & Lifshitz, E. M., “Fluid Mechanics”, Pergamon Press (1959).
Abramovich, G. N., “The Theory of Turbulent Jets”, MIT Press (1966).
Thomas, G. E., & Stamnes, K., “Radiative Transfer in the Atmosphere and Ocean”, Cambridge University Press (1999).
Lee, J. H. W., & Chu, V. H., “Turbulent Jets and Plumes: A Lagrangian Approach”, Kluwer Academic Publishers (2003).
Green, D. W., & Perry, R. H., “Perry's Chemical Engineers' Handbook,” 8th Ed., McGraw-Hill Publishers (2007).